Birthday Love
by TopsyCrets23
Summary: It's Axel Shizuke's 20th birthday! But he's not so happy... his favorite blonde hasn't showed up yet. See what happens when Roxas finally joins the party! :AkuRoku yaoi: Lime


**A/N: Hey everyone! Happy AkuRoku day! I wrote this one shot to celebrate this awesome day! This is my first fanfiction so please bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I wish I did but I don't…**

**

* * *

Birthday Love**

The music played loudly throughout the rooms and halls of the house. Everyone was in the living room though, celebrating the 20th birthday of Axel Shizuke… except for one person.

"Hey Xion, have you seen Roxas yet?" Axel asked over the music.

Xion was sitting next to him on the couch. She shook her head. "No, I haven't. I don't think he's here yet."

Axel looked down with a depressed expression on his face. The one person he wanted more than anything to come to his Birthday party was Roxas. Just thinking about the boy made his heart beat faster.

Xion noticed his down expression and smiled, trying to make him feel better. "Don't worry Axel; I'm sure he's just running late. You know how his brother Sora is." She patted Axel's shoulder and got up to get a snack off of the food table.

Axel watched her leave before going back to looking down at the floor. Xion's comforting words hadn't made him feel any better. His best friend, the person he loved most, still wasn't here.

"Hey Axel, Why are you such a sad sack? It's your birthday! Come on man, you're supposed to be happy. You know you're not going to get any girls acting like this."

Axel looked up to see Demyx staring down at him with Zexion behind him. Demyx flopped down next to him, but Zexion stayed where he was. Demyx poked his side. "What's the matter?"

Axel grimaced before swatting his hand away. He did not want to talk to Demyx right now. "Roxas isn't here yet." He didn't say anything else.

Demyx rolled his eyes. "Come on man, that's nothing to be upset about. I'm sure the kid will be here soon. Now, get up and get happy! There are like a hundred girls here who are very lonely on the dance floor." He grabbed Axel's arm and pulled him off the couch before taking him over to the "Dance floor" which was actually the small space between the couch and the fire place. Axel yanked his arm away and sighed. Demyx was right… well sort of. He should be happy. Sure, Roxas isn't here yet but he'll be here. He knew it. But he also didn't feel like dancing right now, and he especially didn't want to dance with any girls. If he was to dance it would be with Roxas. So he went over to the snack table to get a drink, leaving Demyx to dance with Larxene.

Xion noticed Axel walking toward her and quickly moved out of the way so he could reach the punch bowl. She smiled when she noticed that Axel was happy again. "Nice to see you smile Axel," she said when he reached the table.

He chuckled before grabbing a drink and leaning his back against the table. "It's because Demyx looks like an idiot over there." He pointed to where Demyx was doing the sprinkler and, without realizing it, was hitting people in the head with his elbow.

Xion giggled when Demyx hit Larxene in the head and she smacked him so hard in the back of his head that he fell to the floor. Demyx got up and rubbed the back of his head with a pouting expression.

As Axel was laughing he saw the front door open and abruptly stopped. Roxas walked in with Sora behind him. As soon as Axel saw Roxas his whole body became warm all over and his heart sped up. Roxas was very handsome and tonight it took Axel's breath away. Roxas was wearing skin tight black jeans, a white shirt, and a black and white checkered jacket. It fit him… perfectly.

Almost as if he sensed Axel's presence Roxas looked in the direction of the snack table and smiled when he saw Axel. Axel looked absolutely amazing tonight. He, like Roxas, wore tight black jeans, but with a red shirt that matched his hair. Axel always looked great but tonight he looked better than anyone has ever looked in this entire world. It made him love Axel all the while more.

Axel immediately returned the smile and walked over to Roxas. "Hey Roxy, It's about time you got here! I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up." The blonde frowned at Axel's words.

"I'm sorry Axel. I would have been here on time if Chatter box over there would have shut up," Roxas said while he gestured to his brother Sora. Sora just stuck his tongue out at Roxas before crossing his arms.

Axel laughed at the brotherly love being shared between the boys. Roxas looked back at Axel after sticking out his tongue at Sora. "And anyways, you know I wouldn't miss my best friend's birthday party for anything." As Roxas said that he felt proud at his words. They were 100% honest. Axel was his most best of friends… even if Axel didn't feel the same way as Roxas did, he wasn't going to let that ruin their relationship.

Axel's heart was filled with joy at what the blond said. A particularly loud song started playing when Roxas said something else but it was drowned out by the base of the music.

"What!" Axel yelled over the music. Roxas repeated what he had said before but he knew that Axel still hadn't heard him. Axel just shook his head before grabbing Roxas's arm and tugging him away leaving Sora by the door. "Let's go somewhere quieter," Axel said as he led the blonde into his bedroom. Axel let go of Roxas's arm and closed the door behind him. You could still hear the music but it wasn't nearly as loud.

Roxas walked over to Axel's bed and sat down. Axel just leaned his back against the door.

Roxas realized they were alone and his stomach had this weird fluttering sensation, like butterflys dancing in it. He blushed slightly. He had always fantasized about times when Axel and he were alone in his bedroom and remembering it made him feel embarrassed even though he was sure Axel couldn't hear his thoughts. "Come over here Axel, I want to give you your present," Roxas said boldly, ignoring his thoughts.

Axel raised his eye brows and sat down next to Roxas, ignoring the blonde's blush. "A present? You didn't have to get me anything Roxy."

Roxas just smiled and reached into his jacket pocket. "Of course I had to get you something. You're my best friend. I didn't spend any money on it, if that makes you feel better," Roxas said as he pulled a medium sized rectangular present out and handed it to the red head. Axel gratefully took it. It was thin; about 1 inch thick. He neatly took off the wrapping paper to find a picture frame. Inside the picture frame was a picture of Roxas and him on the first day of school several years ago. The first day that he met Roxas. He blushed at the gift as warmth ran through his body. He looked up at the blonde who was waiting for his reaction. Axel set the present on his bed stand and turned back around to hug Roxas tightly.

Roxas was surprised by the sudden attack but soon wrapped his arms around Axel. They both blushed even more at the contact but didn't pull away for a few minutes. When they did Axel's heart was beating wildly and his bright red blush was very obvious. He was looking straight into Roxas's sapphire eyes. They were beautiful. He couldn't help but lean in towards the boy. It's like his eyes were pulling him closer, closer...

Roxas froze. Axel was leaning toward him and his eyes were slowly closing. His beating heart was pounding in his ears. If possible the blush on his face became redder, but he didn't pull away. Those Emerald eyes were still looked at him and right then his lips looked very inviting. Without thinking about it Roxas leaned forward too closing his eyes until their lips met.

Axel's entire body tingled when his lips touched the boy's. It was like electricity and he knew that Roxas was feeling the same sensation. After so long of wanting to feel Roxas's touch he finally had. Their mouths fit together perfectly as if they were made for each other. It was the best feeling he had ever had. He wrapped his arms around Roxas's waist; pulling the blond closer and deepening their kiss.

Roxas shivered as the red head wrapped his arms around him, but he didn't break the kiss. It was his first kiss and it was with the one person he had always wanted to kiss. His mouth felt hot as the invisible fire was burning between them. He tangled his hands into Axel's hair; pushing their body's closer. He never wanted this kiss to end.

But soon they pulled apart because their air supplies had run out. They both were panting and they still had crazy blushes on, but that didn't matter. Axel leaned his forehead against Roxas's and smiled. He still had his eyes closed but he knew the blonde was looking at him.

"Hey Axel?"

"yeah Roxy?"

"I love you."

Axel smiled. Those three words couldn't have been sweeter coming from the 16 year old boy sitting in front of him now. "I love you too… Roxas."

* * *

**Was it good? Did you like it? Please review! If you like it enough I might make a squeal, but no promises! I'll also be submitting another AkuRoky fanfic I wrote in a little bit! Again, happy AkuRoku day!**

**-MrsPeterBishop**


End file.
